The True Measure
by magensby
Summary: The Killing Club Killer has tied two (2) victims to the basketball posts and left them to burn. Lt. John McBain rushes in but things happen that no one expects. It is said that the true measure of a person is seen in how they handle adversity. Who measures up, who perishes and/or who survives all are questions yet to be answered.
1. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**(A different telling of what happened during the Killing Club Killer fiery setup at the Love Center. As the character Margo Channing, played by Bette Davis, said in the 1950 movie, **_**All About Eve**_**, "Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night.")**

**Chapter 1**

As the fire rises the flames illuminate the room to reveal the two (2) women tied to the basketball posts opposite to each other. Dressed in cheerleader outfits they are bound to those metal posts with no means of escape. There is movement. One is struggling to release herself from her bindings. Her head swings from side to side emphasizing the great effort she is exerting to free herself from this impending doom. A glance the other way reveals the other one does not struggle. Her head slumping to her chest indicates that she is not conscious. She does not struggle. She has succumbed to the inevitability of this. Does the creator of this macabre scene lurk in the shadows? One who can create such a blatant display of disinterest in human life slinks in the darkness? Only one word describes such a person, **c-o-w-a-r-d**.

Suddenly the doors fling open. Has someone come to rescue these two (2) helpless individuals? Did someone sound the trumpet for the troops to arrive? No, wait, there is only one lone figure standing here. Can he do the impossible and rescue both ladies before the flames consume them or will one suffer the ultimate price for the choices that this solitary rescuer must make? Or, is he just a scout and there are others ready to enter just beyond those doors? The man looks at both women and can barely mentally register in his brain the horror of what he sees. Seconds seem like hours and he makes the excruciatingly painful decision, one that no matter what will be seen by someone as the wrong decision.

Turning from the one who is still conscious he runs to the other whose head remains bowed and immobile. He releases her from the bindings and carries her away from the flames and places her gently on the floor. Then he rushes over to the one who continues to struggle, unbinds her and moves her to a safe place on the floor. He checks her quickly for any major injuries and finding none he returns to the one who still does not move. Bending down he lowers his head to her face and waits to feel the brush of air escape her nostrils and hit his cheek. She yet breathes but her pulse remains weak. Rubbing her arms to increase blood circulation he once again checks her pulse and it has quickened.

As he continues his attempts to revive her other people flood into the room. Firemen douse the flames and paramedics rush over to take his place. He remains bending on his knees as if in a daze. Through the haze of his vision he sees and hears his boss ask,

_"John, where is Evangeline?"_

His brain cannot comprehend that question, his heart refuses to entertain such a ridiculous notion, his body wants to spasm but at the last minute he takes control of himself. He looks around and does not see her where he placed her only minutes ago. Screaming out orders he directs his comments to the officers who are now present,

_"Search the area! She was right here! Search inside and outside! Maybe she's wandering around dazed about all of this or maybe she's hiding somewhere thinking that she's still in danger!"_

Commissioner Beauregard 'Bo' Buchanan of the Llanview Police Department tries to calm Lieutenant John McBain, Chief of Detectives. Lowering his voice so that only John can hear he says,

_"They will find her John. You stay here and wait for the Crime Scene Unit (CSU) to arrive. I'm going to the hospital and will contact Vicki to meet me there. It will be all right."_

Bo pats John's shoulder and leaves to drive to Llanview General Hospital.

Rising John surveys the scene. Second guessing himself won't help the situation but he does it anyway. He questions why didn't he wait for backup? How did he expect to rescue two (2) victims alone and still subdue the kidnapper? All of this thinking is giving him a headache. He must remain focused. Evidently the kidnapper stood nearby all while John assisted each woman. Was this part of the kidnapper's plan all along John asks himself? Did he do this for me to have to make a choice of which woman to rescue first and if so for what purpose? John plans to ask the sorry excuse for a man when he captures him and after he beats him to a pulp. John knows that he can't do physical harm to a prisoner but at this moment he wishes that he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**(Don't blink! You might miss something.)**

**Chapter 2**

The killer drives away from the Love Center with his prey chloroformed in the back seat. He recalls the transport of his victim from the floor of the gymnasium back to his car. Although a tall lady her lithe dancer's body makes it easy to toss her over his shoulders as the Lieutenant works to revive the other damsel in distress. Although the plan calls to take the woman that the Lt. rescues first back with him to continue to torture the good Lieutenant, it doesn't matter as long as he has one of the ladies and he does. The car takes a circuitous route through the Llanview streets evading the police who are out in force looking for the lovely attorney. The killer smiles thinking about the arrogance of the Lt. thinking that he can single handedly rescue two trapped women and subdue a killer on his own without backup. He must think that he is Superman, 'faster than a speeding bullet and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound'. But the Lt. is proven wrong. He's just a flat-footed cop like all of the other idiots at the LPD who have not captured him and his accomplice in all this time. The Lieutenant's FBI glory days are behind him. He's now in the category of a 'has been' and clueless like his colleagues at the police station.

Using Marcie Walsh's book, _The Killing Club_, as a guide he and his accomplice carry out multiple murders with precision and then they 'flip the script'. The murders then develop into a pattern centering on one John McBain. The police consult Marcie on the meanings of the murders but she has no clue. The killers consider her a 'flake' anyway and the police are only turning their wheels trying to make sense of all of this. Now the killer is laughing out loud to himself about all of the chaos he is causing in the quaint town of Llanview. Maybe someone will write about him and his accomplice. After all their murders caused a rise in the sales of Marcie's book so why won't a book about them land on a best seller's list. Finally making it out of the city the killer heads to 'the mountain' and his 'little cabin in the woods'.

The long drive through the city to evade the police took longer than anticipated but the delay allowed time for Evangeline to revive from the chloroform. Looking around the car she sees a map in the pouch behind the driver's seat. The driver is laughing to himself and not paying any attention to her. Quietly and carefully she removes the laces from the sneakers that she's wearing and fashions a garrote. Rolling off the seat she braces herself behind the driver's seat and pulls the garrote over the killer's head to choke him. Surprised by her action the killer's response is to slam on the brakes and that only causes his body to jerk forward and makes the garrote dig deeper into his throat. With the killer's attention diverted Evangeline bolts out of the car and runs into the woods. She runs a distance from the road and hides behind a tree. Looking around for a weapon she sees a tree branch that will work just well. Now she hears the killer calling out to her shouting profanities and vowing to make her pay for hurting him.

At that moment Evangeline decides not to allow the killer to succeed in recapturing her. She crouches and listens as he approaches where she is. Although night is falling there is just enough light for her to see in front of her and she hears twigs snapping as the killer gets closer to where she is hiding. Praying for strength and with a determination born out of desperation she watches as the killer passes her. Using the tree branch like a nine iron golf club, and thanking her father for all of those golf lessons, she puts all of her anger and weight into the blow that lands in the middle of his back and the killer falls forward face down on the ground. Now welling up inside of her is the anguish, hurt, fear and devastation over all that she has suffered at the hands of this man on the ground before her. Remembering that he tried to burn her alive, Evangeline wastes no time in hitting him again on his back and then hits him on his knees and ankles. She wants to eliminate even the slightest chance of him recovering to chase her. She doesn't want to kill him but she does want to severely hurt him and she does.

With the branch still in her hand she runs back to the car to find that it's still running. She jumps in and shifts into drive and then remembers the map. She stops and reaches behind her seat and grabs it. Not knowing if the killer has recovered to come after her she prepares to drive off but notices another car approaching. Realizing that this is a fairly deserted road she fears that this is the killer's accomplice. She remembers that when she and Natalie tried to escape from the house that they heard footsteps in the room above and when Natalie made it to the basement window to climb out that there was another man outside of the house.

Speeding toward the approaching car and pretending that she will crash into it, at the last moment she turns on the high beams to momentarily blind the other driver and the driver veers out of the way and runs off the road. Quickly Evangeline backs up and turns around and hurries in the opposite direction. Speeding away she does take time to check the map and the scenery to know that she is on Llantano Mountain. Noticing the markers on the side of the road she recognizes some and assures herself that she is driving towards Llanview. Keeping on her high beams she speeds up and from time to time checks her rearview mirror hoping that the other driver is not following her. Once she makes it on to paved road she heads for the only place where she will feel safe.

**A/N:** I warned you to fasten your seat belts and make sure that your tray tables are in their upright and locked positions. A bumpy night indeed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**(The great thing about fan fiction is that you can make up scenes and words that may not make sense in the real world but work great in fan fiction. If any medical terms or police vernacular don't fit reality just blame it on this writer. It works for me though.)**

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile at the Love Center gymnasium the Llanview Police Department Crime Scene Unit (LPD CSU) continues to collect evidence samples since the Fire Department has extinguished the flames. John receives a report from the officers canvassing the area that they have not found Attorney Williamson or the kidnapper.

Frustrated John feels at fault for the kidnapper escaping. If he had not rushed in without backup then other officers would have been there to assist him in rescuing both women and would have apprehended the kidnapper. As it stands now, Evangeline is in the hands of the kidnapper once again and Natalie is in the hospital. With nothing more to do at the Love Center, John heads for the hospital to interview Natalie. Time is of the essence. He needs to know where the kidnapper is taking Evangeline.

Arriving at the hospital he finds that Natalie is stable and awake. Before he approaches her room he meets Mrs. Lisa Williamson, Evangeline's mother. Receiving news of a rescue Mrs. Williamson rushes to the hospital to see her daughter. When she arrives a police officer informs her that her daughter is still missing.

"_Where is my daughter John? Why aren't you out there looking for her?"_

Lisa wants to put all of the blame on John for Evangeline's kidnapping but taking one look at him she can see that he is torn apart by all of this. Curbing her outrage, just a bit, she says,

"_John please find Evangeline. Find my daughter. There's nothing I can do here so I will return to Evangeline's apartment. You can reach me there if you hear anything."_

As she turns to walk away John hesitantly grabs her arm. She stops and looks at his hand on her arm, which he quickly removes. Her action does not deter him though from saying what he wants to, no needs, to say,

"_Mrs. Williamson, I will find Evangeline."_ With that said he turns and walks into Natalie's hospital room.

Once in the room John sees Natalie lying in the hospital bed and feels relief that she has regained consciousness and looks on the mend. He recalls the shock and fear that he felt upon entering the Love Center and seeing her and Evangeline tied to those basketball posts. Natalie's mother, Victoria 'Vicki' Davidson, is with her sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Natalie sees John and smiles at him. _"John, John, you rescued me! I knew that you would find me."_

John approaches her bed and pulls up another chair on the opposite side from Mrs. Davidson. He pulls out his tape recorder and presses 'record'.

"_Natalie, I am so glad that you are safe. I need to ask you some questions about the kidnapper. Can you tell me anything about him?"_

Natalie frowns, _"John do you have to ask me that now? Can't it wait until I'm out of the hospital?"_

Natalie is not feeling comfortable that John wants her to remember the horrible things that happened to her. John does feel a bit sorry about having to question Natalie so soon after her rescue but he has to get to work on finding Evangeline. Trying to ease Natalie's apprehension, at least a little bit, he takes her hand. Natalie interprets John's actions as further confirmation that he loves her.

She gushes, _"I knew that you would rescue me John. I know that you love me and wouldn't stop until you found me."_

John does not respond to Natalie's statement and instead asks her again for information on the kidnapper.

Natalie again appears confused that he continues to question her, _"But John now that we're rescued, can't you wait to catch the kidnapper and instead stay here with me? I will feel safe if you're here with me."_

John looks Natalie in the eyes and says clearly, _"Evangeline has been taken again. While I was working to revive you she was taken again so please help me to find her."_

Natalie looks at John horrified. She remembers how much Evangeline helped her and looked out for her while they were held captive.

"_John I don't remember much but there are two (2) of them. Evangeline and I tried to escape. I climbed up some boxes to a basement window. All the while we could hear the kidnapper pacing the floor above us. When I made it to the basement window and was climbing out, a second man caught me. He pushed me back in the window and I fell back on the boxes. Then one (1) of them came downstairs and warned us not to try to escape again. I don't know how we ended up at the Love Center. They must have drugged us. But can't someone else go and find Evangeline? Why can't you stay here with me? I'm sure Uncle Bo can have some other officers look for Evangeline."_

Before John can respond Vicki interjects, _"Natalie, John is the lead officer on this case and it is his responsibility to head the efforts to find Evangeline just as he did to find the two of you. Your family will take care of you and keep you safe. Let John do his job."_

Vicki takes Natalie's hand and tries to comfort her. John looks at Mrs. Davidson and nods his head in thanks for her assistance. John releases Natalie's hand, puts his recorder in his pocket and rises from the chair to leave.

As he opens the door to exit he turns and says, _"I'm glad that you are safe Natalie. Take care of yourself."_ With those words he leaves and heads to the police station.

Walking down the hallway to exit the hospital John sees his brother, Dr. Michael McBain. Calling out to him to get his attention John hurries to speak with his brother. _"Michael is Natalie really okay? She looked really bad when I pulled her from the fire and it took a while to get a pulse."_

Michael notices that John looks very haggard. He can't imagine the pain his brother is feeling knowing that Evangeline is still missing. Michael knows that John would feel bad too if Natalie was the one missing but Michael knows how much his brother really cares for Evangeline but is also aware that his brother will not admit it to himself. So to ease his brother's pain Michael responds,

"_John don't worry. Natalie will make a full recovery. How's the search coming for finding Evangeline?"_

John tenses when his brother says Evangeline's name. 'Why did all of this happen?' he thinks to himself. Knowing that he has to remain focused on the case John holds his emotions at bay. He tells Michael,

"_We're still searching Michael. I just spoke with Natalie and she remembers that there are two (2) kidnappers. That's more information than we had before. I'm on my way back to the station now."_

At that moment Michael's pager beeps and he steps away to answer the page. Before John makes it to the exit door Michael calls out to him,

"_John, that call was from the police station. Someone there specifically requested me for medical attention so I guess that I will see you there."_

John looks at his brother puzzled that someone would specifically request his brother to attend them.

John arrives at the police station and as soon as he enters the Sergeant on the Desk (SOD) asks to speak to him in the Sergeant's office. Sergeant Jacob Moore is a 25 year veteran of the police force and strikes an imposing figure, standing over 6 ft tall. Having joined the force as a young man he always wanted to 'protect and serve'. He's a no nonsense officer and the staff respects him for his knowledge and fairness. Of course he could have advanced further but he always wanted to stay close to the rank and file. When Sgt. Moore stops him John is a bit puzzled because he seldom has much interaction with the SOD. Sgt. Moore says,

"_Lt. McBain, we have some major developments in the Killing Club Killer (KCK) case. Before you ask why we did not notify you please know that we only acted as we did because any delay would have been disastrous. We know that you were at the Love Center and then you went to interview Mrs. Vega at the hospital. We, I, had to make an executive decision, at a moment's notice and success or failure weighed in the balance. It is within my realm or responsibility to take such action when warranted. This circumstance certainly warranted it." _

Sgt. Moore can see that the Lieutenant is getting a bit agitated but he wants to make sure that he explains that he did what he did when he did not to usurp the Lieutenant's authority but because it had to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**(Who says that you have to have a mask and a cape to be a hero? Be your own hero. BOO-YAH!)**

**Chapter 4**

Let's go back a few hours to explain what brought Sergeant Moore to this point.

Sergeant Moore is coming on duty. As he approaches the stairs to the police station a car screeches to a stop in front of the building. He yells to the driver,

"_You can't park here! Move your car!"_

The car doesn't move so the Sgt. starts to approach the driver's side when out jumps the driver. She shouts,

"_Please help me!"_

Sgt Moore immediately recognizes the young lady. It is Attorney Williamson. He cautiously approaches her but she stops him,

"_This is the kidnapper's car. I escaped but his partner may not be far behind me. Please let us go inside."_

Sgt. Moore is stunned but quickly recovers and calls over several officers who have responded to this disturbance. He gives orders to the officers,

"_Officer Tullis, put on gloves, take this car to the garage and call CSU to go over it with a fine toothed comb."_

At that point Evangeline interrupts,

"_Sergeant, the kidnapper has a police scanner so they are aware of your calls."_

The Sgt. then directs the officers to use their cell phones. The officer rushes off as ordered.

Evangeline and Sgt. Moore go inside the station and Evangeline makes an unusual request,

"_Sergeant, I know that this may sound totally crazy to you but could you please lock me in a cell? I will feel safe if I'm in a cell where no one can get to me and I don't want to leave until the kidnappers are caught. I also have much to tell you so can we go now?"_

Sergeant Moore looks at Attorney Williamson and sees that she is still wearing the cheerleader outfit; she smells of smoke; her hair is askew; and she looks frightened. But he also sees her determination. She has been through so much, too much, and he will allow her request. He does ask her why she didn't go to the hospital instead.

Evangeline looks at him, _"Anybody can dress up in doctor's scrubs and get into a hospital. And with all those drugs and scalpels around the kidnapper could easily have found me and killed me."_

Now Sgt. Moore understands. He tells her, _"I will put you in a cell and have a guard posted there. No one will be allowed except those officers you know by sight. Now what else do you have to tell me?"_

Evangeline gets settled in the isolated cell after CSU gathers evidence from her fingernails and she turns over the cheerleader outfit. Officer Cerutti volunteers to guard Atty. Williamson. He stands in the outer corridor while Sgt. Moore and Atty. Williamson retreat to the cell. Now dressed in LPD sweats she and Sgt. Moore sit on the bed and talk as he records their conversation. She recounts how she:

-Choked the kidnapper, hit him in the back, knees and ankles with a tree branch

-Ran the second kidnapper off the road

-Has a map and points out the area where she left the kidnappers.

Evangeline suggests that since the kidnappers have a scanner that the police not broadcast that she is at the police station but let them think that she is still on the loose. Considering all of the information provided by Evangeline, Sgt. Moore does the following:

-Calls a friend with the Pennsylvania State Police and gives him the map coordinates. He figures that the State Police can get there quicker than the LPD officers can.

-Agrees not to tell anyone that Evangeline is at the police station but he does send an officer to Evangeline's apartment to protect her mother. The officer is instructed to let Mrs. Williamson know that this is just a precautionary action.

-Alerts staff to contact area hospitals and clinics to report of anyone coming in for medical treatment with injuries to the back, knees and ankles.

-Issues a gag order on police staff regarding Atty. Williamson's escape. All information stays in-house.

-Convinces Atty. Williamson to allow a doctor to examine her. She requests Dr. Michael McBain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 5**

Now back to Sgt. Moore updating John about the new information on the kidnappers.

John asks, _"How did you get all of this information Sgt. Moore? Has it been confirmed?"_

Sgt. Moore hesitates initially but decides it's better to show John who confirmed the information because then John will know that the information is sound and can't be refuted so he simply says,

"_We have a witness in lockup who confirms the information. It will be best if you just come with me and you can ask your questions of them."_

Just as John and Sgt. Moore make their way to lockup Dr. Michael McBain arrives. Sgt. Moore asks Michael to join them because the person who requested him is in lockup.

John is totally beside himself now and angrily asks Sgt. Moore,

"_Since when do we allow folks in lockup personal requests for doctors? If they are injured or sick don't we usually take them to the hospital?"_

Not to be deterred Sgt. Moore calmly replies, _"There are extenuating circumstances."_

He continues before John can ask any more questions, _"Lieutenant McBain I know that this is not normal procedures but please bear with me and all will be explained."_

By that time they arrive at the isolation area and Officer Cerutti allows them to enter the cell area.

Stopping outside of the cell two (2) of the three (3) men stand there aghast.

Sgt. Moore looks over at the McBain brothers and says, _"Now does this answer all of your questions?" _

Lying asleep on the bed in the cell is Evangeline Williamson. Michael moves past John, who stands there in a daze. Michael starts to take Evangeline's pulse but when he takes her hand she jerks back and pulls away from him. Slowly she realizes where she is and looks up and sees Michael and sits up and hugs him. Looking over her shoulder she sees Sgt. Moore and John. She thanks Sgt. Moore for contacting Michael but says nothing to John. Michael asks John and Sgt. Moore to leave so that he can adequately examine her and they step outside to the corridor.

John feels sad that Evangeline doesn't say anything to him but he turns his focus to Sgt. Moore and asks why Evangeline is in a jail cell and not at the hospital. Sgt. Moore noticed that Ms. Williamson didn't even acknowledge John's presence and everyone knows that at one time they were a couple so her ignoring him had to have hurt him. With that in mind Sgt. Moore decides to soften his responses to John because all that has happened has to have affected the Lieutenant no matter how hard he tries to hide it.

"_Lt. McBain, that young lady in there has been through hell. Let me tell you what she has done since being taken from the Love Center:_

_She fashioned a garrote out of the strings from her sneakers and choked the kidnapper while he drove. That made him stop. She then jumped out of the car and ran into the woods with him chasing her._

_She used a tree branch to hit the kidnapper as he passed her hiding place, rendered him unconscious and had the presence of mind to hit him in the knees and ankles to prevent him from chasing after her._

_She ran back to the car and prepared to drive away but noticed an approaching car and thinking it was the second kidnapper 'played chicken' with the driver and faked ramming it head on and at the last minute turned on the high beams which caused the other driver to swerve and run off the road which gave her time to turn her car around and drive back to town._

_She remembered seeing a map in the storage area behind the driver's seat and used that to find her way off the mountain and was able to pinpoint the location of the downed kidnapper and the second car._

_She requested that we lock her in a cell so that no one can get to her. She knows the officers who serve as guards and no one has permission in this area unless I approve it. She wants to stay in this area until the kidnappers are apprehended."_

John stands in awe as Sgt. Moore recounts all that Evangeline has done in the last few hours. John already knows that Evangeline is an amazing woman and he has never met anyone like her but what she did today is almost unbelievable. Sgt. Moore sees John's eyes glaze over and he knows that the Lieutenant is slowly consciously processing all that has happened. He knows that John is a good man but very guarded. He will have to work his way through all of this and find his balance but the important thing now is to find the kidnappers and make everyone safe.

**A/N:** Life is interjecting itself into my posting routine so I may have to put myself on a schedule if I am to ever finish this story. When I left writing so many months ago I got out of the habit of posting. As it is now it's hit or miss for me. I don't like to leave my stories incomplete so I must be diligent in my posting schedule. So I will try to post at least twice a week. That might not prove true for my other story, _From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder_, which may only see a post once a week. So please bear with me as I try to finish these stories. They are both different stories about the same people and they have been so much fun for me to write. I don't want to overwhelm you the readers with too much at one time.

You may see a few one-chapter stories popping up. They are just some things to keep my muse entertained. My major stories all have multiple chapters.

Thnx again for reading my stories and be so kind as to leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 6**

John recovers and asks Sgt. Moore if he's heard anything about anyone finding the kidnappers on the mountain. Just as Sgt. Moore is preparing to answer John the Sgt.'s cell phone rings and he answers,

"_Sgt. Moore here."_

The caller responds, _"Jacob, this is Carl."_

Sgt. Moore asks Carl to hold while he puts the call on speaker. Sgt. Moore explains to John that Captain Carl Nichols is with the State Police.

"_Carl I have you on speaker. I have Lt. McBain here with me. Go ahead and report what you have."_

Carl says, _"We've apprehended the two (2) suspects in the area you suggested. One was in the back seat of the car in bad shape with injuries to his back, knees and ankles. That's why we were able to get them. His accomplice had to drag him to the car and that took a lot of time but first he had to get the car back on the road and it took more time than he thought. Once he managed to get the car on the road he heard someone yelling in the woods and followed the yelling and found his accomplice. The man couldn't stand but was trying to drag himself back to the road. We're on our way to your station. We should arrive within the hour."_

Sgt. Moore responds, _"Carl thank you so much. I'll see you when you get here."_

Sgt. Moore smiles and looks at John. _"Do you want to tell Atty. Williamson that the kidnappers are in custody?"_

John raises sad eyes to Sgt. Moore and slowly replies,

"_No. You should tell her. You did all of the work. Sgt. Moore I apologize for my earlier behavior. Everything you did was the right thing to do and well within your responsibility. I am thankful that you were here to help Ms. Williamson. One thing though, we need to make certain to have adequate security around Ms. Williamson. The kidnappers should not know that she is here. As soon as they are in cells she may agree to go to the hospital. These men are not only kidnappers but also murderers. She is a witness now and we must keep her safe."_

Sgt. Moore is surprised by John's apology and appreciates it. In an effort to let the Lt. know that he harbors no hard feelings he offers his hand to shake John's hand and John reciprocates. With the called truce Sgt. Moore feels comfortable to respond and says,

"_Lt. I'm glad that we are on the same team and I agree that we must keep Atty. Williamson safe. How about we join forces to convince her to go to the hospital before the State Police arrive with the two prisoners. We will have a guard with her every minute as well as having your brother, Dr. McBain, sign off on any medical staff who will attend her. If the injured kidnapper needs transportation to the hospital we must make certain to have the area heavily guarded and secure. We will do every thing by the book. These guys will not get off on some technicality due to our negligence. Let's put an end to this nightmare we've all been experiencing."_

John replies, _"I whole heartedly agree with you Sergeant. Now let's take care of Ms. Williamson."_

The two (2) men return to the cell and find Evangeline sitting on the bed with a portable oxygen tank beside her and a nasal cannula in her nose and Michael trying to convince her to go to the hospital with him. Sgt. Moore takes this time to inform Evangeline of the capture of the kidnappers. He walks over to the bed, bends down in front of her, takes her hand, looks into her eyes and says,

"_Ms. Williamson, the State Police have the suspects in custody and are transporting them here and should arrive within the hour. Will you agree now to go to the hospital and receive the medical care that you need?"_

Evangeline looks at Sgt. Moore and whispers,

"_I can't. I can't leave until they are locked up. Anything can happen during transport, a car crash, a plane crash, ask Lt. McBain he can tell you about unforeseen circumstances. Sgt. Moore I really appreciate your concern for me but I can't leave this cell until I know, and you will tell me, when those two (2) men are behind bars. If you shackle them it will make me feel even safer. Please just bear with me a little longer just until you have them in custody here and locked away. You will have your most capable officers guarding them right? Their cells will be escape proof. Someone will watch them 24/7, they will be under constant surveillance right? Please Sgt. Moore I want this nightmare to end." _

Evangeline then turns her head to look at Michael and then at John. To John she says,

"_**You owe me at least that."**_

John is taken aback that she addresses him in such a manner. She has never talked to him like that. Both Sgt. Moore and Michael are a bit embarrassed to be witnesses to this exchange. Not wanting to let this opportunity pass him by John recovers to respond,

"_Evangeline you are my first priority. I will do all within my power and ability to protect you from harm. We will do whatever you want that will make you feel comfortable and safe. Sgt. Moore here has done an exemplary job in handling everything thus far and if you want him to continue to spearhead this effort then he will."_

Now it's Evangeline turn to be taken aback. She in no way expected John to respond as he has. She thought that he would bulldoze his way in, sidestep Sgt. Moore and assume the leadership position. Not wanting to cause any friction between the police officers Evangeline decides to offer a compromise. She is after all an attorney and a negotiator. With that in mind she asks all three men (3) men to come closer so that she doesn't have to speak so loud because her throat is getting a bit scratchy.

"_Lt. McBain, I do appreciate that you're putting me at the top of your 'priority' list as I am also certain that you have much work to do concerning this case. You and Sgt. Moore make a great team and I have every confidence that you will do all that you can to protect me. I'm not trying to be difficult or add more work for either of you. I just want to live without the fear of being tortured and killed. I'm still running on adrenaline and I'm afraid that once that adrenaline rush dissipates and the realization of what has happened this day and add to that what I have endured the last two (2) weeks that I will fall apart. Dr. McBain may even have to admit me to a psych ward somewhere. Gentlemen please understand this, I am holding on by a thread now and I feel that thread starting to __**u-n-r-a-v-e-l**__."_

Evangeline says this looking at each man one by one but when she says the last past about 'unraveling', all three (3) men surround her and enclose her in their arms.

The one who knows her the least, Sgt. Moore says to her, _"Ms. Williamson, we will take care of you, we will protect you."_

Michael adds, _"Evangeline you are stronger than you think. You have survived this and you will heal and I will be with you every step of the way."_

And last but not least John adds, _"Whatever you want me to do to help you make it through this and beyond I will do. Please allow me to be here for you is all I ask."_

Having these three (3) men surrounding her, comforting her, allows Evangeline to release some, but not all, of the tension she is feeling. The only thing that she can say in response is, _"Thank you."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 7**

Just then each man's cell phone rings. All four (4) persons in the cell look at each other and laugh. They separate from the group hug. Evangeline sits back on the bed leaning against the wall and the oxygen tank beside her and watch each man respond to their individual calls. John is speaking with Commissioner Buchanan; Sgt. Moore is talking with State Police Captain Carl Nichols who tells him they're parking in front of the Llanview Police Station; and Michael is speaking with the Llanview General Hospital Chief of Staff who's asking him when will he return to the hospital. Earlier everyone agreed to not tell anyone else that Evangeline is at the police station or that she escaped the kidnappers. If she does go the hospital it will be to a secure area. Too much is at stake and they don't know if anyone else is involved with the kidnappers seeing as they initially thought only one person was involved but they now know that at least two (2) are involved.

As the men complete their phone calls, Officer Cerutti enters to let Sgt. Moore know that the officers who will guard Ms. Williamson are all here so that she can see them. They all four (4) enter, Officers Cerutti, Barnes, Gregson and Klein. She has worked on cases with each of them. They tell Evangeline that they volunteered for this duty and express their dismay that she has suffered so much and they will do their utmost to protect her. She thanks them individually and collectively. John and Sgt. Moore also thank them for assuming this responsibility and pull them aside to discuss how they will handle this protection detail. While the policemen confer Michael takes that opportunity to take Evangeline's blood pressure again. It is high but this is to be expected considering all of the emotional turmoil that she is experiencing. Michael does notice one thing though. Evangeline has not cried one time since he arrived. He concludes that she's probably holding everything in to avoid falling apart. Michael vows at that moment to do all that he can do to help his friend not to fall apart but if she does he will be there to help her pull herself back together.

John finishes his call with Bo and looks over at Evangeline. She's leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Just as he's about to turn away she opens her eyes and looks directly at him. In her eyes he sees all of the fear, the sadness, the hurt, and surprisingly enough he see what he hopes, what he wishes, is a little love. In returning her gaze he tries to project his hurt that he feels for what she has endured, his fear that he thought that he had lost her, and his need for her and hopefully his love for her. Her eyes widen as they continue to look at each other and he hopes that she can see what he feels but has such a hard time verbalizing.

Evangeline turns away from his gaze. She doesn't want to deal with John now. She doesn't have the strength to give into her feelings. She must guard herself. She is still in danger so long as her kidnappers are not behind bars. She hopes that no judge will grant them bail and they will remain in jail until their trials. She doesn't even know the names of her kidnappers. They always wore masks and seldom talked except that time when they warned her not to try to escape. Realizing that Evangeline abruptly states,

"_I don't even know who they are. You will come back and tell me their names won't you?"_

She doesn't direct her question to anyone in particular but John responds,

"_Yes we will return and tell you. Thanks to you we have their car and should gather fingerprints and maybe even DNA from it; the cheerleader outfit you were wearing; and the skin from under your fingernails from when you scratched one of them. Ms. Williamson you may have given us all the evidence we need to win this case. As I always said, you are amazing and now everyone will see what I've known from the beginning, Evangeline Williamson is a force to be reckoned with."_

All the men in the room echo, _"Aye, aye to that!"_ Evangeline blushes and turns away from them.

Officer Cerutti and the other members of the protection detail move to stand in front of the bed.

"_Ms. Williamson, we will work in four (4) hour shifts with breaks. Whenever one (1) officer is on break the second officer will cover. No one is allowed near you without prior approval. When you are moved to the hospital we will surround you on all sides. Once settled in your hospital room one officer will be stationed outside of your room and one inside. Dr. McBain will approve the medical staff that will attend to you. Do you have any questions?" _

Evangeline smiles and then says,

"_Thank you so much for helping me. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry to take you away from your other duties and I hope that this will not last too long. We will make the best of this difficult situation together."_

With that Evangeline removes the nasal cannula, stands up and hugs each of the officers and that embarrasses all of them. Sgt. Moore interrupts the hug fest and tells them they need to get back to their stations until their shift to guard Ms. Williamson. Officer Cerutti only has one (1) hour left on his shift but he wants to be the one to accompany Ms. Williamson to the hospital so he asks if he can do that. Sgt. Moore agrees and grants overtime for Cerutti who offers his thanks to the Sergeant. Evangeline is so moved that she gives Officer Cerutti another hug that makes him turn beet red and the other officers tease him as they say in jest, 'teacher's pet'. Officer Cerutti remains and the others return to their duty stations. Sgt. Moore and John leave to meet Commissioner Buchanan to take custody of the two prisoners from the State Police.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 8**

Michael stays with Evangeline so that he can accompany her to the hospital. Michael thinks about his conversation with his Chief of Staff. He explains that his patient requires his immediate attention and he will return to the hospital when his patient is fit for travel. He will attend to them until that time. The Chief of Staff is caught off-guard by Michael's assertiveness but he realizes that this matter seems very important to Dr. McBain and therefore the Chief of Staff decides to give him the time to tend to his patient as there are no major emergencies at present and other staff can fill in as needed while Dr. McBain is otherwise engaged. Michael thanks the Chief of Staff for understanding the situation.

Michael's thoughts return to the present and find Evangeline watching him. Fearing something is wrong with her he hurriedly asks,

"_What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?"_

She holds up her hand to stop him and answers him,

"_I was just thinking that I didn't know if I would ever see any of you ever again. I tried so hard to stay strong. I kept trying to think of ways for Natalie and me to escape. The longer we remained captive the slimmer became our chances of rescue. Natalie kept saying that John would find her but I did not plan on waiting for anyone to rescue us. I had to do something some how to get us out. It took a while for me to convince her to even try to escape and I couldn't just leave her there and escape by myself. We almost made it out that one time but we were wrong in thinking that there was only one kidnapper because when Natalie made it out of the basement there was the other kidnapper outside and not the one we heard walking around in the rooms above the basement where they had us. Michael when that happened I almost lost hope of ever seeing again anyone that I loved."_

Michael takes her in his arms and rubs her back. As he does so he tells her that it's okay to cry, that no one will think any less of her. Evangeline raises her head and looks at him and shakes her head,

"_I can't Michael. If I start now I won't stop and I can't risk that. I have to stay focused. This isn't over until those two are either behinds bars for life or executed. Then maybe I can let go but not now. Michael just help me to hold it together please."_

Michael tightens his grip on her and whispers,

"_I have you my friend. Can I ask you another question though? Are you angry with John? I noticed that you were quite cool and aloof with him."_

Evangeline moves out of Michael's embrace,

"_Michael it is best that I not talk about John. It will not give me any peace and aren't you here to keep me calm and peaceful?"_

Michael gets the hint and postpones any other questions he might have about Evangeline and John. Michael does notice that while holding her that she tensed up when he spoke John's name. Something bad must have happened during that rescue, recapture thing at the Love Center. Michael knows that his brother is tearing up inside because both women were kidnapped in an effort to hurt John. The kidnapper made it a personal matter with John but Michael doesn't know why. Not wanting to dwell on this train of thought Michael asks Evangeline what she plans to do once this is all over. She says that she hasn't really thought about it much but she does know that when she gets home she will take the longest shower in history; shampoo her hair; sleep an entire day; eat a greasy burger and fries from Rodi's; and sit in her apartment and look out the window at the sun, the sky and the clouds.

Snidely she quips, _"Nice bedside manner Dr. McBain. You adeptly changed the flow of the conversation. You're good."_

Michael laughs, _"You caught me. I thought that I was smooth with it."_

Evangeline smiles, _"It's my job to notice the nuances Michael. Wow, my job! My clients are probably bewildered with all that has happened to me. When people come to me they're in trouble and trying to find a way out of it. Most of them probably think that attorneys can't relate to regular people because they don't consider attorneys regular people as if we can't have problems in our lives. Well if my clients didn't know before that my life isn't perfect by the disaster of a relationship that I had with your brother then they know it now. Oh Michael, I'm sorry! That was not fair of me. I asked you not to talk about your brother and here I go and talk bad about him. I will be glad when this is all over. I want to get out of here. _

_Here's what should happen: The case is brought before a grand jury which hands down an indictment and it is brought to an arraignment. Then the judge denies bail and sets a trial date. The trial is held and the prisoners are found guilty and sentenced. The prisoners are escorted to prison to serve life terms or to await execution. When they are in Statesville Prison then maybe I can breathe. _

_But Michael, the sad part is even when they are in prison I will never be the same. I can't go back to my old life. I know what you're going to say, Evangeline don't let them win; don't let them take your life from you. It's too late Michael because they already have. I lived like I had all of the time in the world to do the things that I wanted to do. If you don't do it today you can do it tomorrow. Three score and ten years we may have but we know that we do not all live that long. You know how we say to ourselves, just have fun. Well now that I have to rethink that. Let me stop talking now I don't want to depress you with my negative thoughts."_

Evangeline returns to sitting with her back to the wall and closes her eyes. Michael takes that as a cue that she doesn't want to talk any more so he takes out his pad and makes notes about her vitals and continues to watch her for any signs of distress. After an hour, Evangeline falls asleep and Officer Cerutti looks in to check on them and when he sees her asleep he gives Michael a thumbs up and returns to his post outside in the corridor that leads to the cell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 9**

Several hours later Evangeline is awake and playing cards with Michael and Officer Gregson. Officer Cerutti left two (2) hours ago to get some sleep but made the others officers promise to call him when Ms. Williamson is ready to go to the hospital. Officer Gregson and Michael thought that they would 'let' Evangeline win the card games in an effort to lift her spirits but she actually won most of the games on her own.

Michael just shakes his head because he has learned so many new things about Evangeline in these hours that he has spent with her. He can't understand how his brother didn't fight to keep her in his life. Michael knows that Evangeline is the woman for his brother but he doesn't have a clue how to get them back together. They are both strong willed and workaholics and relationships take time and compromise. Michael learned that in his relationship with Marcie as Hugh Hughes and Hayes Barber caused friction in their relationship. Now how does he impart this kernel of wisdom to John and Evangeline either individually or collectively? These two have to work through this on their own but Michael will advise John not to give up on Evangeline because she is worth fighting for and it's to John's advantage to make an effort at a reconciliation.

The next morning when Sgt. Moore and John return Officer Barnes is standing guard. They walk to the cell area and find Evangeline asleep in her cell and Michael asleep in the adjacent cell. When John opens Evangeline's cell door she jumps up as if startled out of her sleep. As her vision clears she sees that John is not alone. Behind John and Sgt. Moore she sees her mother, Nora and Bo. Her mother rushes to her and hugs her for dear life all the while crying and thanking God that her baby is safe. Nora is crying too and Bo is clasping his hands together trying to figure what to do with them. When Mrs. Williamson finally releases Evangeline Nora rushes over to pull her into a hug and tell her how happy she is that she is safe. Evangeline draws back and looks at Nora and asks,

"_Am I safe Nora? What has happened?"_

Nora looks around at everyone in the room and by this time Michael is awake and has joined the crowd in the area just outside of Evangeline's cell. Nora starts talking,

"_Evangeline you are well loved in this community. The community lined up to sit on an emergency grand jury and judges lined up to hold the arraignment as early as possible. An indictment was issued, the arraignment was held and bail was denied. With all of the evidence collected, the community rallying around this case, the defendants pled guilty and the judge immediately sentenced them both to life in prison. The State Police took both Hayes Barber and Nick Messina to Statesville Prison. They are now behind bars there in maximum security to live out the rest of their lives. Evangeline, you are safe now."_

All in the room look at her expecting her to cry with relief but all she says is,

"_I want to go to the hospital now. I don't feel very well."_ And then she passes out.

**Author's Note:** I know that this chapter is very short but I wanted to separate it. This reflects the end of the kidnapping and now in the remaining chapters we deal with the aftermath and how our characters handle it. As Evangeline says, her life has changed as a result of the kidnapping. It remains to be seen just how that is manifested.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

(As if Evangeline hasn't been through enough do we add a medical trauma to the mix?)

**Chapter 10**

Everyone is shocked. Michael checks for a pulse, it is there but thready. Michael shouts,

"_We need to get her to the hospital."_

Officer Cerutti enters the room just as Michael say the word 'hospital' and he announces that he will have a car in front of the building in less than five minutes. John moves Michael out of the way, picks up Evangeline and proceeds to the front of the building. Michael calls the hospital emergency room to alert them of their expected arrival time and what instruments and tests to have ready. Nora takes Mrs. Williamson with her and Bo tells Nora that he will drive because he knows how much Evangeline means to Nora and he can use his siren to get them there faster. Sgt. Moore and Officer Barnes return to their regular duty stations. They are relieved that the kidnappers are now behind bars but very worried about Ms. Williamson's health. They both agree that she is a wonderful and amazing woman. They both pray for her speedy recovery.

John makes it to the patrol car and Officer Cerutti is there at the wheel ready to drive to the hospital. Michael gets in the back with John who has not released Evangeline from his tight hold. Michael again feels for Evangeline's pulse and notices that it is still thready.

"_John don't hold her so tight. I think that she might have some internal injury. Earlier she did not give any indication of any internal injuries and I took her pulse and blood pressure several times in the last few hours. Maybe it's something else going on inside of her body. We will find out once we get to the hospital."_

John thanks Michael for being here for Evangeline. Still holding her in his lap John whispers in her ear so that only she can hear him,

"_Don't leave me Evangeline, please don't leave me."_

When they pull up to the emergency room medical staff rush out with a gurney. John slowly exits the patrol car holding Evangeline firmly in his arms. Michael directs John to put Evangeline on the gurney and to step away so that they can take her inside.

"_I want to go with her Michael,"_ he says.

"_John we need to get her in now. I'll send someone to give you an update but let me go and take care of her."_

Michael says trying to offer his brother some comfort. John steps away and the medical staff push the gurney into the emergency room area.

John walks to the waiting room in the emergency department. Less than ten (10) minutes later, Mrs. Williamson and Nora arrive. Bo walks in a few minutes later after parking the car. They ask John if there is any news and he says 'no'. Officer Cerutti is standing in a corner quietly waiting. Bo approaches him and tells him he can leave since the threat to Evangeline is over. Cerutti responds,

"_If it's all the same to you Commissioner Buchanan I would like to wait to hear that Ms. Williamson will be all right. She has been through so much and I just want her to survive all of this. I told her that I would protect her at the hospital, before the kidnappers were jailed, and I want to keep my word."_

Bo pats Cerutti on the back and thanks him for all that he has done.

Michael comes out to the waiting room and everyone rushes to him. Before he can say anything Mrs. Williamson asks,

"_Is my daughter all right Dr. McBain?"_

Michael looks at all of the worried faces surrounding him and slowly explains Evangeline's condition,

"_Evangeline passed out as a result of shock. Her body could not take any more. Add to that her breathing was labored as a result of the smoke that she inhaled during the fire. Even with the oxygen treatments that she had at the police station her lungs are not at capacity. We will keep her in the hospital to monitor her lungs and allow her to rest. Three days at the most and she should be good to go. She will make a full recovery. We're moving her to a private room. And before you ask, I prefer that she not have visitors for a few more hours. She did revive while we were running tests but she is exhausted and overwhelmed so please give her time to rest. Mrs. Williamson you can come with me now but please don't ask her any questions that will agitate her and that goes for everyone else. None of us can imagine what she has been through and I promised my friend that I will be here to help her recover and so I will and I will protect her as well. Are we all agreed?"_

Michael surprises even himself with his speech but Evangeline deserves no less than his best. Everyone voices their agreement and Michael takes Mrs. Williamson back to the emergency room where Evangeline is lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Mrs. Williamson slowly approaches,

"_Cookie,"_ she says.

Evangeline opens her eyes and looks at her mother and the tears flow from her eyes and the floodgates open and the tears continue. Michael looks on and thinks, 'she just needed her mother'. He feels better now seeing Evangeline release her pent up emotions. It will go a long way in aiding in her recovery not to bottle up her emotions.

Several minutes later the transportation staff arrive to take Evangeline to her room and Michael and Mrs. Williamson follow. Once the transportation staff leaves Michael tells Evangeline to call him any time. He suggests that she get some sleep but she instead insists that she wants to see Nora, Officer Cerutti, Bo and John in that order. Michael and her mother both try to convince her against this but Evangeline insists. She further states that after her session with Nora that she wants her mother to leave and get some rest now that she knows that her daughter is safe. Not wanting to agitate Evangeline, Mrs. Williamson agrees and sits in a chair near the bed and holds Evangeline's hand.

Michael returns to the emergency area waiting room and accompanies the group to the waiting room on the floor where Evangeline's room is located. He relays Evangeline's message to them, tells them her room number and then escorts Nora to the room. The others remain and wait until they are called.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 11**

Nora follows Michael into the room and she sees her friend. Not wasting any time Nora rushes over and gathers Evangeline in her arms,

"_Don't you ever scare me like that again!"_ she says as tears flow down her cheeks.

Evangeline mumbles into Nora's neck, _"I'll try not to, I promise."_

They hug each other for what seems like forever, neither one wanting to let the other go. Once they disengage Nora finds a chair behind her that Michael has graciously and silently moved for her use. Nora sits down and just looks at Evangeline still trying to focus that her friend is actually here with her, safe and sound. Evangeline takes Nora's hand and tells her,

"_I saw your handwriting all over the swiftness and efficiency of those actions. I can breathe now. Thank you."_

Nora takes Evangeline's hand and puts it to her cheek and says,

"_No thanks needed. You deserved swift justice and this town needed swift justice. Those two (2) men terrorized this town for months and you young lady gave us everything that we needed to put them away for life. Now rest and get better. Lots of folks are waiting to see you. I'll take your mother home with me. Michael says that you're in the hospital for a few days and she shouldn't be alone. Anyway, I could use the company so she'll be doing me a favor. Is that okay with you Mrs. Williamson?"_

Mrs. Williamson replies, _"I'll be delighted Nora since Evangeline already told me to leave with you."_

Evangeline looks at both of them and says, _"Good that's settled. I'll see you later. Bye."_

Nora and Mrs. Williamson go out to the waiting room and tell Officer Cerutti that it's his turn. He walks out and is gone for several minutes then returns to let Bo know that he's going home now that he's off duty and he'll see him at the station tomorrow. Cerutti leaves and Bo goes to visit Evangeline.

Bo hesitates at the door. It saddens him about all that Evangeline has suffered. He remembers that Natalie was also kidnapped and he's also sorry for that. But this is different. Several times Natalie put herself in danger with the kidnappers all in an effort to gain John's attention. Evangeline was caught in the crossfire. Neither woman deserved to suffer as they did but Natalie provoked the issue. Leaving all of those thoughts in the hallway Bo enters the room to find Evangeline looking at him.

"_What took you so long?"_ she asks.

"_I didn't want to come in the room with a sour puss face after thinking about what you've gone through,"_ Bo says.

"_Well thanks for the effort. How's Natalie?"_ Evangeline asks.

And right there Bo knows just how gracious and kind a woman is Evangeline Williamson. While he was waiting his turn to visit with Evangeline he stopped by his niece's room. Not once did Natalie ask anything about Evangeline and here is Evangeline asking about Natalie.

Bo shakes his head and answers, _"She's doing well. In fact they will release her tomorrow."_

Evangeline saw Bo shake his head before he answered but she doesn't want to know why he did nor does she want to talk anymore about Natalie.

"_Bo, I want to thank you and I want you to thank your staff for me for all of their hard work on this case. I know that they worked hard to find Natalie and me and I really appreciate their efforts so do thank them for me."_

Evangeline says this most sincerely. Bo walks up to her bed,

"_Evangeline you are well worth the effort even if we were also doing our jobs. John was on 24/7 trying to get clues to find you two. Nora was crazy missing you and you know the station doesn't function properly if we don't see you at least once a week." _

Bo chuckles that last part and he notices that she tenses when he says John's name. He knows that she still feels 'something' for John but what that 'something' is he is afraid to guess. Bo leaves and returns to the waiting room to take Nora and Mrs. Williamson to Nora's house.

**Author's Note:** Once again another short chapter but come on you know that we have to separate John's conversation from the others. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 12**

When Bo returns John knows that it is his time to see Evangeline. He has no idea what she will say to him or what he will say to her. 'Well let's get it over with' John thinks as he opens the door. When he walks in he sees Evangeline on the bed but her eyes are closed so he thinks that she's asleep. As he turns to walk out he hears,

"_Come on in and sit down John, I'm not asleep."_

John turns around and sits in the chair next to her bed. Everyone has probably asked her how she's feeling so he doesn't want to ask the same thing so he says,

"_It's good to see you." _

Evangeline looks at him with sadness in her eyes. Now she second-guesses her decision to talk with him today. Maybe she should wait until later but it won't get any better later. What she has to say to him she wants to say it today while she's feeling it. When she looks up at him again she is stunned. Tears are streaming down his cheeks and he's not even trying to wipe them away. She watches him and then she stops. She thinks to herself, 'how dare he'. With an anger building up in her she sits up higher, reaches her hand over and slaps him. She slaps him so hard that his head snaps back and to the side. Evangeline uses his flustered state to also blast him with her words,

"_Don't you dare! Don't you dare make this about you! If you open your mouth to blame yourself for what Barber and Messina did I swear that I will slap you again! Dry those tears! Yes, indirectly your actions or inactions, however you want to view it, may have given them an idea to torture you by what they did but the blame lies solely and squarely at their feet only. Now sit up straight and listen to what I have to say!"_

Evangeline doesn't mention Natalie's idiotic attempts at provoking the kidnappers in an effort to gain John's attention. She doesn't want this conversation to be about Natalie.

John doesn't know how to react. Evangeline has never spoken to him like this nor has she ever slapped him. He stands and goes to the bathroom to splash water on his face and dry it with a paper towel. When he returns to sit down Evangeline hands him a sheet of paper from the note pad next to her bed. On the paper is a list of names and items indicated next to each name. John looks at the list then looks at Evangeline and asks,

"_What am I to do with this?"_

Evangeline shakes her head and grumbles,

"_That's the list of the officers who volunteered to protect me including Sgt. Moore. I want you to buy the gifts indicated on the list. Have them wrapped at the store. Get me some thank you cards so that I can write personal notes for each of them and you will deliver the cards and gifts to the appropriate persons."_

John is still puzzled but he doesn't want to aggravate her by asking any more questions so he folds the paper and puts it in his inside jacket pocket. Evangeline takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. What she plans to say to John will not be kind but there's no delaying it now. Resolving to get this over with she opens her mouth to speak. John interrupts and says,

"_When I was ten (10) years old my father was killed. My mother would cry every night for him. In a way she died a little that day too. I became the 'man of the house'. Through the years I developed a control mechanism so as not to let my pain of that loss overwhelm me. When my fiancée Caitlin was killed it left me reeling. Once again I lost someone that I loved very deeply. In an effort to not feel that kind of pain again I closed myself off from love. I had brief encounters but nothing sustainable. _

_When that FBI sting involving the Vegas went wrong and Cristian died Natalie and I tried to have a relationship but it didn't work. Yes we had a connection. A connection based upon grief. We both grieved for lost loved ones. That's why it didn't work. _

_And then you entered my life with your offer of 'this is the place we go when the outside world weighs us down', 'with no strings attached' but it quickly morphed into something that neither of us expected. You confessed your love and I held back. I never told you this but the night of my birthday I told you that I was falling in love with you but you didn't hear me because you had fallen asleep. Wait before you interrupt just let me finish. We broke up because I didn't give you what you needed, 'to be loved in return'. I can't change the past Evangeline. In this present I can say that I was not crying because I was blaming myself for what happened to you. I was crying because I am happy that you survived. I don't want to tire you out so I will take the list and do the shopping as you requested. I will return with the cards for you to complete. _

_You are an amazing woman Evangeline Williamson and I was an idiot to lose you. It may not mean anything __**now**__ but I love you. I love your strength, I love your smile, I love your courage, I love the way that you feel in my arms, I love your compassion, I love the way you smell, and__** I love you**__. Even if we can't be friends, meeting you and loving you has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me."_

John doesn't give Evangeline time to recover from what he just said because he immediately leaves. She sits in her bed totally dumbfounded by what just happened.

**A/N: **See I told you that conversation works a lot better in its own space. That was quite a surprise!


	13. Chapter 13

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 13**

John purchases the items on Evangeline's list; has each item wrapped per her instructions; and has tags placed on each wrapped gift to know which belongs to whom. He makes sure to choose some really nice thank you cards. After securing those items in his car John makes another purchase that is not on the list.

He realizes that he needs to return to the hospital so that Evangeline can handle the gift cards but he's trying to delay his return so that she has time to think about what he said to her before he left her room. He didn't plan to say all of that but it was on his heart and simply flowed forth from his heart to his mouth. He knows that he surprised her but she surprised him too by slapping him. It shook him up a bit but it also gave him a new perspective on how he has behaved or not behaved with her. He evidently gives the wrong signals so he wanted to avoid any misunderstandings and said what he wanted to say. It might have even angered her more than when she thought he was crying because he was blaming himself for her kidnapping. She was wrong about that but he can see how she might think that. In the past he always seemed to blame himself for everything. How vain can one man get? Everything is not about you John McBain. It's getting late and John knows that Evangeline will wonder where he is. John goes home to shower and change. He leaves the wrapped presents in his car's trunk but puts the thank you cards on the front passenger seat so he doesn't forget to take them with him when he returns to the hospital. Finally showered, shampooed, shaved and dressed, John retrieves one last thing from his closet.

John makes his way back to the hospital but calls ahead to let Evangeline know that he's on his way. He really called so that she would possibly make sure that her mother isn't there when he arrives. Her mother is not one of his fans and he would rather not have to deal with her tonight. Knowing just why John calls ahead Evangeline does convince her mother to leave so that everyone is spared any harsh words from either her mother or John.

Bathed and dressed in her own pajamas Evangeline is sitting on the bed reading a book when John walks in to her hospital room. John gives her the thank you cards and she takes them and starts to complete each one with special words for the individual recipients. While she does that John sits on the chair by her bed and puts another bag on the dresser next to her bed. He stopped by Rodi's to get her a burger, fries and a soda. He's sure that she wants to eat something else other than hospital food, which is usually not very tasty, and plus Michael told him about their conversation when she was in the cell at the station. He sits patiently and waits for her to finish the cards. It doesn't take long to finish and once completed she hands them to John so that he can attach them to the presents. With a satisfied look on her face she says,

"_I'm glad that you followed my instructions Lieutenant. I did decipher the code contained in your earlier phone call and made sure that my mother left before you arrived. Is that a burger and fries that I smell? Yum, yum."_

John hands the bag to her and she quickly starts eating the fries. She doesn't even offer him any so he takes one. She pouts,

"_Why did you take my French fry? Didn't you bring any for yourself?"_

John responds, _"What aren't you going to share some of yours with me?"_

Evangeline looks at John then looks at her French fries and remembers a conversation that they had about French fries and smirks,

"_You brought these for me so I'm going to eat them. Get your own."_

John laughs and pulls another bag from beneath his chair. In it he has his own burger, French fries and soda.

"_I came prepared,"_ he says and eats his food as she eats her food.

They talk about what they did since he left but do not address John's statement about loving her. John knows that Evangeline is building up to that moment and he will let her address it when she feels comfortable doing so. They finish eating at the same time and John discards the bags and moves the eating tray away from the bed. He sits back down and watches Evangeline. She avoids looking at him but then she mumbles something but he doesn't understand what she's saying. John leans in closer to her and asks that she speak louder because he can't hear her. She then turns to him and whispers,

"_I'm sorry for slapping you. I should not have expressed my anger in that way. I'm also sorry that I misinterpreted your reason for crying."_

John reaches over and takes her chin and turns her face towards him,

"_I accept your apology. My actions have not always reflected my feelings so it is no wonder that they might be misinterpreted. Someone asked me to keep a secret. They knew that the truth would destroy their family. I agreed but carrying that secret is tearing me up inside. To keep this secret I've done some things that I thought were right but ended up hurting people about whom I care."_

John takes Evangeline's hand and places a manila envelope in it. She opens the envelope and reads the contents. How does she express her outrage without losing control but then she catches herself. John gave his word and kept it until now.

"_Why now John? Why reveal this now? This is that moral dilemma that kept you up at night that you couldn't discuss with me because it involved a case. I helped you get that DNA test. Why didn't you share the results with me when you got them? Why now?"_

Evangeline tries to keep her anger in check. John drops his head knowing that he has lost ground with her now but she has to know everything. It's only right.

So slowly he reveals all to her about his conversation with Cristian Vega and Cristian's request to spare his family the knowledge that he is a murderer and that he has regained his memory. John further explains his reasoning for always running to Natalie's aid. He felt responsible for Natalie's loss of Cristian and was only trying to protect her in Cristian's absence. He finally says that he's telling her now because he doesn't want any more secrets between them. Evangeline can see in John's eyes and read his body language. She is an attorney after all whose success depends a great deal on being able to read people and she can see that keeping this secret has cost John dearly and ruined their relationship with interference from outside sources. What she wants to do is tell him to leave and never come back but that won't solve anything. Instead she says,

"_John you need to tell Antonio about this so that he can get a lawyer for Cristian. I'm fairly certain that they can get him released for treatment at a nearby psychiatric facility. They have grounds for a new trial or even a reversal of the conviction."_

John counters with, _"But he did kill Tico Santi."_

Evangeline responds, _"But he was brainwashed so that is an extenuating circumstance."_

John thinks for a moment and knows that she is right but it also opens up another concern for him so he voices it succinctly,

"_What if Antonio wants you to represent Cristian? Will you take the case?"_

Evangeline anticipated that question and has her answer ready,

"_No. I've worked on too many cases that caused friction in my personal life and I won't do that again if I can avoid it and I can with this. If Antonio asks me I will recommend some attorneys he can hire. Antonio once told me that no case is worth my happiness and I didn't listen to him then. I won't make that mistake again. John you do realize that this information may result in obstruction of justice charges against you? You might want to get a lawyer too. And before you ask, NO, I won't represent you either. I'm staying clear of this whole mess even though I could possibly get included since I did help you get that sample from Carlotta. Well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. After all that I've been through in the last month getting called out for obtaining a DNA sample is the least of my concerns. So Lieutenant I suggest that you go now to Antonio, take the DNA test with you. Use the same explanation about Cristian asking you to keep his secret to spare his family and go from there. Good luck."_

John knows that she let him off easy so he won't press the issue. In an effort to give him some encouragement Evangeline tells him before he leaves,

"_If you want to you can stop by here after you talk with Antonio if you want a shoulder to cry on. Anyway you have to come by tomorrow to tell me everyone's reaction to my presents."_

John smiles, _"I will take you up on your offer because I will definitely need some cheering up after talking with Antonio. As to reporting on reactions, your protection team members do not all work the same shifts so I will have to leave their presents with the Sergeant on the Desk (SOD)."_

"_Okay, okay I get the picture, that's alright. I just hope that they like them,"_ Evangeline moans as she puts her head on her pillow slowly dozing off to sleep.

John bends over and kisses her forehead and leaves the room but as the door closes behind him he hears her say,

"_I love you too John."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 14**

John stands outside of Antonio's apartment door gathering his thoughts on how to reveal to Antonio all that he knows. Evangeline may have accepted his actions because Cristian asked him to, but it will take more than that to convince Antonio. As the saying goes, 'taking the bull by the horns' (meaning dealing with a difficult situation in a very direct way) John knocks on the door and waits. Within a few minutes Antonio opens the door and invites John into his apartment.

"_John what brings you by so late? I heard about the rescues, did something else happen to Evangeline and Natalie? Aren't they in the hospital?"_

Antonio worriedly asks as he moves to sit on the sofa. John follows him and sits on a chair facing the sofa. Not knowing how Antonio will respond to his news John sits leaving some distance between the two of them.

"_Nothing else happened to them. I just left Evangeline and as far as I know Natalie is fine and will be released tomorrow or rather later today since it is after midnight,"_ John says after looking at his watch.

Antonio then looks puzzled because he can't think of another reason why John would stop by at such and odd hour, so he says,

"_Alright spill it. Why are you here?"_

Using that as his introduction, John tells Antonio about the DNA test. He even gives it to him to read. He tells him about Cristian asking him to keep it a secret and then he tells him one thing that he did not tell Evangeline.

"_Antonio, I kept Cristian's secret because I felt responsible for all that happened to him. It I had not gotten him and Natalie involved in that FBI sting operation that 'went south' none of this would have happened. It was the least that I could do for him."_

Antonio looks at John and shakes his head. Now he sees why John is so guarded and down right morose at times. This guy absorbs the blame for everything on to himself. Dang, if it rains instead of a sunny day he probably blames himself for that too.

"_John, you're not to blame for Cristian's kidnapping. Someone else orchestrated all of that. Yes, Cristian and Natalie were with you on the FBI sting but you had no control of unforeseen forces that took Cristian away from us. Just stop thinking like that. Man how do you function carrying all of that unnecessary weight around? Let it go."_

Understanding that it will take more than just words to get through to John Antonio goes to him, makes him stand up and gives him a hug.

"_I forgive you John."_

Now you would think that two (2) men standing in the middle of the room hugging each other would make them feel awkward but both remembered that they were once very close friends who encountered a bump in the road. Namely Antonio finding out that he is a Santi not a Vega and that friendship splintered. This hug may just be the thing to get them on track to regaining their friendship. Releasing each other they return to their respective seats.

John then remembers to deliver Evangeline's message to Antonio,

"_Evangeline says that she can recommend some lawyers who can handle Cristian's case. She recues herself from it, before you ask. She told me that you once told her that no case is worth her happiness."_

Antonio smiles as he remembers that conversation. Wanting John to know that he understands he says,

"_That's alright. She needs time to recuperate. So are you two (2) back together?"_

John's heart and head unite in what he wants to happen but knows that it's a long shot so he says,

"_I can only wish that to happen. I hurt her Antonio and I have to give her time to get over that hurt. Plus with everything that she's been through I don't want to pressure her. I love her and I told her that today. I don't know why it took me so long to do that. Why did it take her almost dying for me to step up? What is wrong with me?"_

Antonio looks at John and can't believe his ears. This time he doesn't get up to hug him instead this time he playfully punches him in the chest,

"_What's wrong with you is that you were a jerk! Get over yourself man. You tried to play her with that back and forth with Natalie and she got tired of your mess and cut you loose. Too late you realized the worth of what you lost. Don't do it again. She is a treasure. Treat her like one. You will definitely have to work hard to get back in her good graces, that is, if she gives you a second chance. Don't blow it. It is late. You better get home and get some rest before you have to go to work."_

John feigns hurt from the punch in the chest but his frown changes to a smile as he says something that surprises Antonio,

"_I'm taking a few days off work. Evangeline's in the hospital for the next three (3) days and I want to be there for her. I've been away from her too long."_

Stepping back a moment to process what John has just said Antonio is pleased to see that John is finally getting his priorities straight,

"_That's good to hear. It's about time you give her the time that she deserves. Work can't keep you warm at night. Tell her that I will either stop by to visit or call her for the names of the lawyers. I won't tell my mother anything until I speak with a lawyer. You can go now John. I am tired."_

Antonio walks John to the door and leaves him with this parting comment,

"_I'm happy for you John. You and Evangeline were good together."_

John leaves and heads back to the hospital. He knows that he won't get much sleep if he goes to his apartment because he will spend all night thinking about Evangeline. If she's asleep when he arrives he won't wake her. He'll just sit in a chair and watch her sleep knowing that she's now safe.

**A/N: **I know, I know that's a lot of head shaking but I do that when I think about something that someone's done that's totally ridiculous.


	15. Chapter 15

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 15**

Today Evangeline finally makes it home to her apartment after her time in the hospital. John did spend each day with her. He even managed to get through his encounters with Evangeline's mother. Evangeline didn't try to referee the two of them. She figured that they are both adults so they can resolve their issues between themselves. Her apartment is spotless and her refrigerator is stocked, clothes are clean and all neatly stored. Since John escorted Evangeline from the hospital her mother has a hot home cooked meal waiting for her but Evangeline does not eat right away. She excuses herself and goes to her bedroom.

Two hours later she returns to the living room to find her mother in the kitchen and John in the living room talking on his cell phone. When her mother sees her she asks what took her so long and Evangeline smiles and says,

"_I took a long shower and did my hair. Don't I look good?"_

Her mother replies, _"Yes you do Cookie. Are you ready to eat now?"_

Walking over and giving her mother a big hug and kiss she cheerfully responds,

"_Yes I am. Thanks for cooking Mommy. You know that I love your food. Did you cook enough for John to join us?"_

Rolling her eyes her mother smirks,

"_I thought that you would ask that and I did. I see his devotion to you Evangeline. If you're willing to give him another chance then I can too."_

"_Thanks Mom, let's eat!" _as she heads to the living room to get John.

He's still talking on the phone and she fears that he will leave. Surprisingly enough though she hears part of his conversation,

"_No, I'm not coming in until later. It will have to wait until then,"_ he hangs up and turns around to see her watching him and smiling. _"What's wrong?"_ he asks.

"_Nothing, it's time to eat,"_ she says and pulls him to the kitchen.

They three (3) sit and eat and talk. After the meal John volunteers to help clean up but Lisa tells him and Evangeline that she will handle it. They go to the living room and he tells Evangeline that he will need to go to the station later. She tells him that she understands and that it's okay. She too has cases she can work on but she probably won't because her mother's going home tomorrow and she'd prefer to spend more time with her mother. John tells her that he won't return this evening so that she and her mother can have that time together. He does tell her that he will miss spending the evening with her because he spent every evening with her while she was in the hospital. She assures him that she can manage one evening without him. He responds that she's not the problem. He doesn't know how he will last one evening without her.

"_Aww, that's so cute. You'll manage,"_ as she pulls him into a hug.

That's how her mother finds them when she walks in.

"_Am I interrupting anything?"_ Lisa asks.

"_No Mom. John was just telling me that he has to leave so you and I can do all of the fun girly things that you enjoy so much,"_ Evangeline playfully says as she pulls her Mom into a group hug with John.

Realizing that her mother and John are feeling a bit awkward Evangeline releases them and smirks, _"You can go now to your own corners."_ They both stare at her and offer smirks of their own.

Ignoring them both she stands at her window and looks out at the setting sun, the sky, the clouds and the city landscape. She breathes a sigh of relief and softly says,

"_I'm home and I'm safe. Thank you God for your graciousness. Amen."_

John approaches her and wraps his arms around her waist and whispers in her ear,

"_Yes you are safe. Amen."_

She squeezes his arms and leans back and rests her head on his shoulder. A calm and peace fills her, she closes her eyes and he feels her relax. Again he squeezes her to him and let's her know that he has to leave but he doesn't want to. She says that she knows and turns her face to him. They look into each other's eyes and without words say to each other all that is in their hearts. John bends his head to kiss her and that kiss seals their commitment to each other. Not wanting to get too demonstrative while her mother is standing by they kiss one more time and then John says goodbye to Mrs. Williamson and wishes her a safe trip. He tells Evangeline that he will call her later and then he leaves.

Evangeline and her mother spend a quiet and fun filled last night together and the next day after her mother leaves Evangeline takes another nice hot shower and sleeps the day away. When John called last night she told him then what she planned to do so he asked her to call him when she woke up. Evangeline wakes up the next morning feeling refreshed and renewed. She resolves to get back to work and get back her life and that includes John McBain.


	16. Chapter 16

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 16**

Evangeline did speak with Antonio while she was in the hospital and recommended two (2) attorneys who might assist him on Cristian's case. Within a week of being hired Attorney Harold Carruthers has private investigators out trying to identify the person or persons who abducted Cristian and brainwashed him. Even though Evangeline told Antonio that he should be able to get at least a new trial she knew that it would go a long way if the identity of the abductor were known. Cristian after all did murder Tico Santi. Evangeline did keep her promise to herself to stay out of the case but she does from time to time lend a listening ear to Antonio when he wants to voice his frustrations on how long this is taking.

Now two months later on this cool autumn evening Evangeline and John are enjoying sitting on a bench in Angel Square Park. They're not talking about anything in particular but simply enjoying spending time together and getting some fresh air. Evangeline has her head on John's shoulder and he has his arm around hers. Out of the blue Antonio runs up to them,

"_John, Evangeline I'm glad that I found you! I've been trying to call you!"_

Evangeline and John look at each other and know that their quiet time has ended. They had both turned off their cell phones so as not to be disturbed. They decided that when they got back together that they would have uninterrupted time together. And this was one of those times.

John asks Antonio why he is so agitated. Looking around so that no one is listening in on their conversation he tells them that he just received a call from Cristian and that some prisoners are planning to break out of Statesville. Cristian is regaining his memory and he fears for his life. John looks at Evangeline and knows that he must leave her,

"_I have to go with Antonio. I'll call you when I can."_

Trying to put on a brave front she volunteers to go with them. They both refuse her offer. John takes her in his arms and tells her,

"_It will make me feel a lot better if I know that you are at home safe. As a precaution I will call Bo and ask him to assign an officer to you. Barber and Messina are in Statesville and I can bet you that they would love to get out of there."_

Evangeline cringes when John says those names. She will never forget the hell that those two (2) men put her and Natalie through so she agrees to return home and accept the police protection. _"John, you need to suggest that Bo send an officer for Natalie too or he can suggest that she go to her mother at Llanfair."_

John and Antonio look at her and once again marvel at her generosity. They both know that Natalie would never make such a suggestion if the tables were turned. John tells Antonio that he will meet him at the police station once he drops Evangeline at home. He'll call Bo while on the way.

John, Antonio and Bo head to Statesville. When they arrive the Warden informs them that a group of prisoners have barricaded themselves in the mess hall. Among the group of prisoners in Nick Messina, Hayes Barber and Carlo Hesser along with several other convicted killers and robbers.

John is so glad that Evangeline is home with Officer Klein as her guard. When John arrived at the station to let Bo know about the planned prison break Officer Klein was in Bo's office. Bo assigned Officer Klein to Evangeline's apartment. Before Officer Klein left he saw Officer Barnes in the bullpen and told him what was happening. Officers Klein and Barnes then decided to speak with Commissioner Buchanan before he left for Statesville. Officer Klein served as the spokesperson,

"_Commissioner Buchanan, with your permission Sir, Officer Barnes and I would like to form another protection detail for Ms. Williamson until this riot is quelled. We know that the men who kidnapped Ms. Williamson are housed there and she would be in mortal danger were they to escape. We're certain that Officers Cerutti and Gregson would also like to once again serve on this detail."_

Bo is not surprised by this request. These officers have grown quite fond of Evangeline and her thank you gifts made quite an impression on each of them. Bo tells them,

"_Run it by Sgt. Moore and if he okays it then you have my permission. Make sure to check in with Sgt. Moore intermittently so that he's kept abreast of everything. If he's not available report to the SOD on duty."_

And so Evangeline's protection team is on duty.

At the prison Barber and Messina demand to talk with John. Bo doesn't want John to go in but John convinces Bo that innocent people will be harmed if they don't settle this matter. John tries to convince him,

"_Bo this place is surrounded. There's nowhere they can go. If I don't make it back tell Evangeline that I love her."_

With that John turns and enters the prison and heads for the mess hall. Bo stands in the prison courtyard feeling helpless. Antonio stays outside the walls since he's a civilian. He prays for Cristian and John to survive this ordeal.

Several intense hours have passed. Those in Llanview watch the unfolding news story on their television screens. Evangeline refuses to watch the news. She busies herself with working on several of her cases that have court dates next week. She prays for all those involved and for a peaceful resolution. She's thankful for her 'protection detail' and makes sure that whomever is on duty is fed and comfortable.

Her phone ringing jerks Evangeline out of her daydreaming.

"_Hello! Evangeline this is Antonio. Get to the hospital! John has been shot!"_

All Evangeline wants to do is scream but she knows that won't help John. Instead she rushes to her door to tell Officer Barnes, who's now on duty, that they have to go to the hospital and Lt. McBain has been shot. Officer Barnes acknowledges the information and calls in to the station for any updates. Meanwhile Evangeline is getting dressed in her bedroom. Five minutes later she and Officer Barnes are on their way to the hospital. He informs her that the prison riot was squashed. Lt. McBain and Cristian Vega were shot and are on route to Llanview General. Prisoners Barber and Messina are dead. Carlo Hesser was the ringleader and confessed to kidnapping and brainwashing Cristian Vega in his efforts to take over the Santi organization.

Evangeline catches her breath. The words reverberate in her head, 'prisoners Barber and Messina are dead'. She leans her head back on the headrest and takes a calming breath. It's over. It's finally over. She says that in her mind over and over again. Although she knew that they were locked away for life, a little part of her feared that as long as hey were alive they remained a threat. She didn't wish death on them but she remained ever vigilant. Now she can actually breathe.

Then the realization returns that she could lose John. She doesn't know how badly wounded he is she just knows that he's been shot. Arriving at the emergency room entrance she jumps out of the car. Rushing to the desk she asks about Lt. McBain. The lady at the desk tells her that they are on route and have not yet arrived. Officer Barnes comes in after parking the car and lets her know that they should arrive in 20 minutes. They go to sit in the waiting area. Ten minutes later Michael McBain rushes into the emergency room area. He sees Evangeline sitting with Officer Barnes and rushes over to hug her. Before she can ask he tells her,

"_They've stabilized him. He has a gun shot wound to the abdomen. They managed to stop the bleeding but he's lost a lot of blood. It would not have been so bad but John stopped to help Cristian, who was also shot in the abdomen, before he even looked at himself. You know John, always the hero."_

Evangeline looks at Michael and knows that he's joking around to keep from crying. Evangeline just wants to see John for herself.

While they stand there Carlotta Vega and Natalie rush into the emergency area waiting room. Michael walks over to give them an update on Cristian. Earlier when Evangeline spoke with Antonio he told her that he would call Carlotta and Natalie and tell them the truth about Cristian's release but what's the saying, 'the best laid plans of mice and men are made to go astray'?

Evangeline notices a rush of activity at the end of the hall. In rushes paramedics pushing one (1) gurney closely followed by another set of paramedics pushing a second gurney. Everyone gasps in horror to see all of the blood on both victims. Those waiting family members are pushed aside to make way for the gurneys. Both men are rushed into separate emergency room cubicles. Michael works on Cristian while another doctor works on John. The family members wait anxiously for word about their loved ones. Evangeline goes to the chapel to offer thanks that John and Cristian are alive and for a speedy recovery for them both. When Evangeline returns to the emergency area waiting room Officer Barnes tells her that a nurse came out to tell the families that both men are in surgery and shall be for several hours. They both have internal injuries and John needs a transfusion. The surgical area waiting room is on the 4th floor. He goes on to say that the Vegas went to the cafeteria to get something to eat and then they will go the 4th floor. He waited for her to tell her what happened. Sadly he says that now that both Barber and Messina are dead she no longer requires protection so he will head back to the station. Evangeline hugs him and thanks him for all that he has done for her. Officer Barnes leaves and Evangeline heads for the 4th floor.

Four (4) hours later, Michael comes to the surgical area waiting room and informs those assembled there that both men made it through the surgeries. The surgeons are satisfied and are confident that both men will make full recoveries. They are both now in recovery and will be moved to private rooms on the 5th floor. He tells them the room numbers and says the patients should be in their rooms within the hour and the family can visit them then and there. A sigh of relief can be heard from everyone present. Michael looks around the room and sees Evangeline, the Vegas, Natalie, her mother and sister, Nora, Bo and several police officers. Michael leaves to check on his brother before he returns to his regular duties. He is so thankful that John will be all right. He doesn't call his mother because she's out of the country.


	17. Chapter 17

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 17**

One would think that as a defense attorney Evangeline would have an abundance of patience and she does when it comes to her job. She can wait for a witness to complete their testimony before she throws them a question from left field that takes them totally unaware and has them backtracking through their original statement and finally winding up telling the truth which ends in an acquittal for her client. But when it comes to her personal life not so much.

So here she sits at John's bedside waiting for him to wake up. She knows that he's asleep and not unconscious because the attending nurse told her that he regained consciousness while in recovery and asked for his clothes so that he could go home. Evangeline laughs at the thought because it sounds so like John. He's not in ICU and that is a good thing and his prognosis is good. Now if he would only open those pretty eyes of his so that she can know for sure that he's really with her and will be okay. Growing tired of sitting in the chair she walks over to the window and looks out at the sky. Another morning is dawning and even with the rain falling she is thankful for it.

"_Hello beautiful,"_ she hears from behind her and she turns and rushes over to him.

Grabbing his hand she says, _"You're awake! How do you feel?"_ He tries to turn to his side and grimaces. _"Stay still. Let me call the nurse,"_ and she does before he can stop her.

He just wants to spend these moments with her. He thinks about the chaos in the prison. He knew that he had been shot but he was determined to get to Cristian. It could have been worse for John but Cristian actually saved him. Some of the prisoners John helped put in prison and they were not too happy to see him. When the shots started flying two (2) were for him but Cristian pushed him out of the way. The first shot hit but the second shot missed him thanks to Cristian. Carlo Hesser shot Cristian because Cristian remembered Hesser from when he was kidnapped. John feels hands on him and knows they are not Evangeline's. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he sees the nurse taking his blood pressure and increasing his pain medication. John asks her not to increase it too much because he doesn't want to become dependent upon it. Once satisfied that he is comfortable the nurse tells John that the doctor will be in to see him shortly. Evangeline returns to the side of his bed and fluffs his pillow. He knows that she is scared for him and worried about him.

John grabs her hand to stop her action, "_I'm okay. I'm right here."_

He squeezes her hand and she smiles at him and sits down again on the chair next to his bed. Covering his hand with both her hands she pulls his hand to her cheek and he looks at her and sees the worry in her eyes. He starts to say something but she cuts him off,

"_Look at us. Between the two of us we've kept this hospital in business in the last few months. You scared me to death John. I thought that I'd lost you. Not everyone knows that we're together again and basically the only reason that they allowed me in here is because Michael vouched for me, 'family members only' they said. I felt disenfranchised. I know what you are to me and you know what I am to you but the rest of the world see us as just friends. Marry me John, be my husband. Let the world know that we belong to each other."_

John moves her hand to his cheek and replies, _"No."_

Evangeline is shocked. She blinks several times to make sure that she's not having a nightmare. She tries to snatch her hand away but he holds it fast.

"_Did you just say no?"_ she mutters.

With her hand on his cheek he says,

"_If I could get down on one knee I would but we can consider that I am reclining. Evangeline Williamson, the most amazing woman that I have ever met, will you marry me? And before you answer me let me explain that the reason that I stopped you is because it's the man's responsibility to propose. I'm all for women's lib and all but on that I draw the line. And just like you I want the world to know that we belong to each other. So will you marry me?"_

"_Yes!"_ she emphatically says. _"I understand why you said no and I'm okay with that. Now I will make a concession because I want us to get married soon. We can have a simple ceremony as soon as possible and then have a big wedding later if you want. You know that I never planned to get married so I don't have any dream wedding in mind. I just want to be your wife." _

While she's saying this she inching closer and closer to him so that by the time she's finished she's lying in the bed with him on the side opposite from where his wound is. John's still holding her hand and looking at her and matches her intensity when he says, _"And I just want to be your husband."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 18**

After the proposal Evangeline leaves to go to her apartment to shower and change. She tells John that she'll return later. This will give him time to let other people visit without her hovering over him. He wants her to stay but he understands. When she leaves his brother drops in to check on him. Michael asks as to Evangeline's whereabouts and John tells him that she went home. John asks Michael to go to his apartment and look in the nightstand and bring back to him the package that he will find there. Michael starts to ask what it is but John just tells him to get it and bring it back.

Several people visit with John during Evangeline's absence and everyone is so happy that he's doing well. Carlotta and Natalie stop by and Carlotta thanks John for saving Cristian's life. She tells him that she knows the whole story and at first she was angry that John didn't tell anyone that Cristian is alive. She now understands that it was Cristian's idea and he made John promise to keep his secret. Natalie doesn't say anything. It's evident that Carlotta dragged her along. They both leave and John feels relieved that Carlotta isn't upset with him. Michael returns with the package and then goes on duty. He tells John that he will stop by later to check on him.

While waiting for Evangeline to return John just relaxes in his bed thinking about all that has happened in the last few hours. He's fortunate to be alive and so glad to have a bright future ahead with Evangeline. The opening of his hospital door interrupts his daydreaming. Knowing it's not the nurse, since she just left, John is not surprised as to his visitor. Walking into his room like she owns it, is once again Natalie Buchanan but without Carlotta Vega.

Natalie doesn't waste any time stating her purpose. She asks John did he keep Cristian's secret because Cristian asked him or because he wanted Cristian in prison so that he could be with her. John looks at her shocked at her question. He explains to her and reminds her that at no time after he learned the true identity of John Doe did he try to have a relationship with her. She refutes his statement and says that every time she called him he would come even if he was with Evangeline.

"_Natalie, if I wanted to be with you I would have been with you. You inserted yourself in my relationship with Evangeline but I never took you up on you offer of being with you. Cristian is back now. Make the best of your life."_

Natalie is not convinced and her parting words are,

"_It will never last John. You might be with Evangeline now but we all know that you rescued me first. That has to mean that you love me more than you love her. I can be patient John. I can wait."_

But John doesn't allow her to have the last word, _"You'll be waiting alone Natalie. Goodbye."_

Before Natalie can leave Antonio walks into the room, _"Natalie, what are you doing here? Cristian is asking for you."_

John jumps at this opportunity that has been offered to him. He quickly says,

"_Antonio, guard the door. Natalie just told me that she plans to wait for me because she thinks that I love her. She equated my rescuing her first with loving her more than I love Evangeline. I just told her that she would wait alone." _

Antonio is flabbergasted. Looking angrily at Natalie he tries to control himself but his words rush out,

"_After all my brother sacrificed for you this is how you thank him by lusting after another man who's told you and shown you that he doesn't want you. My brother decided to stay in prison to spare you any hurt. How dare you treat his love so callously? If you don't want to be with my brother then tell him. Don't string him along. Don't pretend that you love him when you don't. I will tell him what you did here today."_

Natalie replies, _"You weren't here Antonio. You don't know what I said. You only have John's word for that. I can deny that I said anything."_

Now Antonio is totally disgusted with Natalie. _"My goodness you are a piece of work. My brother deserves better than you." _

Natalie grins and says, _"But Antonio your brother loves me. He'll believe my version of this conversation and not yours or John's."_ Thinking that she's won this 'battle' Natalie turns to leave until she hears her voice, '_That has to mean that you love me more than you love her. I can be patient John. I can wait."_ (silence, then) _'You'll be waiting alone Natalie. Goodbye.'_ (silence).

John has the tape recorder sitting on his lap. Natalie looks at him as if she has daggers in her eyes. Antonio lets out a hearty laugh and says, _"Guess that it's not just my word against yours after all."_ Natalie rushes out of John's room. Antonio continues to laugh and then stops himself, _"John, why do you have a tape recorder in your bed?"_ Antonio sits in the chair next to John's bed. John waits until Antonio is settled and explains why he has the tape recorder,

"_Evangeline and I discussed the possibility of Natalie stopping by since Cristian and I are on the same floor. Natalie has been too quiet since the KCK case. Evangeline suggested that I keep the tape recorder handy just in case I'm alone when Natalie drops by to see me. Evangeline's usually in the room with me so she could always serve as a witness so when she left earlier to go to her apartment I put the recorder under my covers with me just in case. It's a good thing that I did. You do know that she went straight to Cristian to complain about your mistreatment of her."_

Antonio laughs harder. _"Natalie might be a bit surprised by his reaction. When I left Cristian's room to look for Natalie I told him that she's probably in your room. I also told him about what happened while he was in prison. He remembered how she always talked about you before he went to prison and add that to what he now knows, let's just say that Natalie doesn't have the hold on my brother that she thinks she has. Enough about her, how are you feeling?"_

John says, _"I'm doing okay. Wanting to get out of here that's for sure."_ Antonio stays awhile then leaves. John falls asleep.

A few hours later and John is wondering where is Evangeline and then she walks in. Although she's dressed casually in a white tee shirt, jeans and sneakers with her hair in a ponytail she looks beautiful. She walks over to him and gives him a kiss.

"_Why do you look so different? You're sparkling,"_ he says.

"_I'm happy that's why. I'm happy inside and out!"_ she laughs.

"_Come sit down. I have something for you,"_ John pulls her to sit next to him on the bed.

He reaches over to retrieve the package that Michael brought. Taking it out he takes her left hand and places the item on the correct finger.

"_John when did you get this? You've been in the hospital all night and all day."_

"_When you were in the hospital and sent me to buy the thank you gifts, I bought it then."_

"_You knew then that you were going to propose to me?"_

"_I knew then that I wanted to marry you, yes."_

They both sit admiring the ring and basking in the glow of their love and happiness. But that is short lived because they come down from the high of that joy to the reality of what is before them. In order to avoid any backlash from their mothers that might occur because they want to have a simple ceremony first they call their mothers to announce their engagement and their plans to have two (2) ceremonies, a small private one and later a lavish one if that is what the mothers want. Of course the mothers want a lavish wedding but agree to work within the couple's time frame for both events. The private ceremony will take place four (4) days after John is discharged from the hospital. The mothers only have six (6) weeks to plan and execute the lavish ceremony because John and Evangeline want to have it before Thanksgiving. They're postponing their honeymoon until next April because they want to go to Paris in April. With everyone in agreement it is settled.

While John is in the hospital he and Evangeline plan their private ceremony and create a list to give to their mothers of things that they want at the lavish ceremony. Oddly enough John and Evangeline agree on everything down to the color scheme. For John it's more whatever Evangeline wants is all right with him. Evangeline convinces John to stay with her while he recuperates from his surgery. It's a fair exchange to when she stayed with him after that man attacked her at the train station last year.

The first day out of the hospital they both go to the courthouse and apply for the marriage license. They have to wait three (3) days before they can get married and they spend that time reacquainting themselves with each other.

"_I'm getting married today!"_

Evangeline sings as she dances around her bedroom. John is at his apartment. He went there last night to honor the tradition of not seeing the bride the night before the wedding. He'll be back tomorrow because tonight they will spend their wedding night in the honeymoon suite at the Palace Hotel, compliments of the owner Renee Buchanan. Nora will arrive in 30 minutes and then they will meet John and Michael at the courthouse. One of Evangeline's favorite judges asked to perform the ceremony. So the four (4) of them will meet in the judge's chambers. They will then have a lunch at the Palace and Nora and Michael will return to work and the newlyweds will sequester themselves in their suite.

A month later the married couple are settled comfortably in Evangeline's apartment. Her lease isn't up until the end of November. They hope to find a home by then. John's apartment was month to month and his month was up the day after their private ceremony. The owners waived the 30 day notice since John was such a good renter and plus they have a waiting list of people wanting a cheap apartment. The only thing that John wanted from the apartment was his pinball machine and he put that in storage because his bride refused its entrance into their apartment. 'Happy wife, happy life.'

They speak with their mothers at least once a week and the plans for the wedding progress well. The venues for the ceremony and reception, the officiant, the menu, the cake, flowers and favors are all selected and reserved. The guest list is completed and all RSVPs are received. Now all they have to do is wait for the date to arrive. Everyone is excited even those who know that they are already married.

Evangeline and John are in wedded bliss and it is evident to everyone who sees them especially when they see John. He is a different person. He smiles more, he talks more, he even tells jokes and best of all he doesn't wear dark clothes all of the time. The folks at the station comment on his changes but he takes it all in stride. He's happy and it shows.

On a beautiful late October day, Evangeline McBain walks down the aisle accompanied by her mother and her Uncle Clay. Preceding her are her bridesmaids Nora Hanen and Evangeline's sister Layla Williamson. Standing at the altar with John are his best man, his brother Michael, and as usher his best friend, Antonio Vega. One hundred of their close family and friends are seated in the pews. The ceremony is beautiful. Afterwards everyone moves to the banquet hall at the Palace where they eat, mingle and dance the night away. Instead of staying at the Palace this time, the couple leaves for a weekend trip to New York City and stay at the Plaza Hotel, a wedding present from Uncle Clay.


	19. Chapter 19

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The True Measure**

**Chapter 19**

Arriving back in Llanview totally in love and well rested the couple return to work with a renewed vigor. Evangeline's client base is growing and she's hired two (2) new associates who start next week. John has received a promotion to Assistant Commissioner and Antonio rejoined the force and is now Chief of Detectives.

The only thing that has not happened is that they have not found a house. They've viewed several but none of them felt like home. They're beginning to think that they're too picky. While out for a drive one lazy Saturday afternoon they decide to drive to the neighborhood where they really, really want to buy a house but nothing is ever on the market. Familiar with the area they decide to park the car and walk the neighborhood. They like what they see. The houses are large and well kept. The population is diverse in races as well as ages. The schools are highly rated and it is close to many amenities.

They walk two (2) blocks from their car when they see a man placing a for sale sign in the yard in front of one of the houses. They approach him and ask about the house. He offers to take them in for a tour. The realtor explains that the couple selling it is moving to Portland, Oregon for a new job. John and Evangeline walk through each room on each floor, the garages and the backyard, from top to bottom they walk through that house. The realtor reminds them that property in this area sells quickly so if they're interested let him know. He gives them his card. They return to their car and sit there discussing the house. It has everything that they're looking for and more. Of course they will need an inspection done. The price is reasonable and well within their comfort zone. Neither of them are spendthrifts and are strong proponents of savings one's money. They call the realtor and make an offer contingent upon an inspection. He tells them that he will contact his clients and call them back. They drive back home and settle in for the evening.

Monday comes and goes with no word from the realtor. Disappointed they pull out the homes for sale booklet and check for houses that might interest them On Tuesday Evangeline is in court all day and John is in Harrisburg for a state convention and neither hear from the realtor Crossing that house off their list of possibilities they continue their search. Friday evening they're both at home in the kitchen cooking. John's phone rings and he's thinking that it's the station.

He answers, _"McBain."_

The caller responds, _"Mr. McBain, this is Karl Patton, the realtor for the property on Revere Place."_

John puts the call on speaker so that Evangeline can hear too.

"_I apologize for not calling you before now but I had a family emergency and just returned to town an hour ago. My clients accept your offer contingent upon the inspection. I will fax the offer papers to you for your signatures."_

They shout, _"We have a house!"_

The inspection does not reveal any problems but Evangeline insists upon a three (3) year warranty to be safe. The sellers agree and they purchase the house. After having the house blessed they have it cleaned and all the rooms painted. They purchase furniture and decorate it to their tastes and they move in the last week in November.

Deciding not to have a housewarming party they opt instead to have a Christmas party on December 23rd so that their family and friends can see their new home. Having the gathering on the 23rd doesn't interfere with anyone's Christmas Eve plans plus John and Evangeline want a quiet Christmas in their first home together. They both are still working up until the 23rd so Evangeline hires decorators and caterers for the event. Everyone has a good time. The house looks magnificent and the food is delicious. So as not to alienate any of the neighbors since none of them were invited to the Christmas party they had a meet and greet the Saturday before and it went very well and everyone welcomed them to the neighborhood.

Once everyone clears out of the house, including the caterers and their equipment, John and Evangeline take a nice hot bath and head for bed. They're both out like lights as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

On Christmas morning they have breakfast and then open their presents. They decide not to buy a lot of gifts this year what with the weddings and the house purchase. John bought Evangeline a bracelet and she bought him a watch. John looks at the tree and notices one more present beneath it. He doesn't remember seeing that there last night and he was the last one to go to bed. Evangeline's sitting on the sofa admiring her bracelet so John retrieves the present and sits next to her. The label on the present has 'for John and Evangeline'. John opens the present and finds two small tee shirts. Thinking it's a gag gift John turns one of the shirts to read what's on front. It has 'Daddy's little boy'. He picks up the other shirt and it has on it, 'Mommy's little girl'.

John looks at Evangeline and she's smiling at him, _"Merry Christmas John."_

John picks her up and twirls her around. _"Are you telling me that you're pregnant? We're having a baby!"_

Evangeline picks up the two (2) shirts and says, _"John we're having two (2) babies, a girl and a boy."_

John looks at her, takes her and sits down on the sofa with her on his lap. He rubs her stomach then bends to kiss it. He takes her chin and turns her face towards him and kisses her pouring into that kiss all of his love.

She chuckles in the kiss, _"That's how we got these two (2) little ones."_

He is so excited and overjoyed and with a tremor in his voice says,

"_I love you and thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me everything that I could have ever hoped for."_

With that John carries his wife upstairs to their bedroom and shows her again and again just how thankful he is.

**Author's Note: **Thnx for reading until the end. This was such fun to write and I hope fun for you to read. Until next time.


End file.
